From Nine to Five
by IShipLOVE
Summary: Regina Mills may be tough to work for during the day, but it's almost like she's a completely different person once the clock strikes 5pm. Just a quick one-shot. Established SwanQueen.


**Well, hello there! Always a lurker, never a writer but I really liked the idea of this so I thought I would give it a try. It's really just a one-shot and I think I plan to keep it that way, but let me know what you think! It's my first story so reviews are much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: All characters and rights and royalties belong to ABC. **

**Happy Reading!**

She was a complete hardass. It was really the only way to describe her. At least from 9-5.

Regina Mills was the definition of a hardass during work hours.

"Another stack of papers from the mayor's office, Em." Ruby unceremoniously drops a stack of paper work bigger than her boobs down on my already covered desk. So covered in fact that a few files slip off the edge due to lack of space.

I've never been claustrophobic before, but with all of this work surrounding me, I'm beginning to wonder if it's something I should see Archie about.

As I look around at the ever growing tasks the mayor has asked me to complete, I can't help but see her evil queen start to show. Especially when I read the sticky note attached to the last addition of files.

_I expect these to be completed before the end of the day, Sherriff. _

I first admire her glorious, regal hand writing before I pick up the phone determined to get to the bottom of this. She's been working me tirelessly for the last few months, but it seems to only be getting worse.

"Mayor's Office, this is Annie."

"Hello Annie, is Reg-Mayor Mills available?" Now I'm just hoping Annie doesn't mention my little slip up to the mayor. The last time I called her solely by her first name in a city council meeting, she didn't speak to me for a week and when she finally did, it was to inform me that I would be treating her to an apology dinner for being so unprofessional in public. I, of course, said fuck no. Then I took her out to dinner, rubbed her tired feet, and doted on her for the evening.

Her hard voice pulls me from my thoughts at once.

"Mayor Mills."

"Hey, honey. I was just—"

"Let me just stop you there, Miss Swan. What time is it?"

"Umm," thrown off by the question, I frantically look around for my cellphone that is undoubtedly buried beneath all of the paperwork. "It iiiiisssss….." That's right, Emma. Buy some time so she doesn't realize how—

"Okay, since you seem to struggle with even the most menial tasks, I'll assist you. It's 10:33am, Miss Swan. Now let me ask you this, what are my business hours?" I immediately see what she's getting at.

"Umm, they're 9am to 5pm Madam Mayor."

"Good. Remind me to give you a cookie later." I desperately want to giggle at that statement but before I can, she once more puts me in my place.

"Between 9am and 5pm, I am the Mayor of a town who is hard at work. It is also during these hours that I would appreciate you maintaining some sort of professionalism and referring to me as such. Even Miss Mills will do, if you prefer it. Do I make myself clear, Sherriff?"

There is no room for misunderstanding so I have no choice but to respond with a timid, "Crystal clear, Madam Mayor."

"Excellent. Now, I trust that you'll be getting back to work. I imagine you have much to do." Yeah. All thanks to you.

"Yes, of course. Well, maybe I could meet you for lunch? Bring a salad by and—"

"Good day, Miss Swan." She scoffs one last time before she hangs up and I stare at the phone in shock as the dial tone plays as if to scream "You weak bitch!"

Ruby obviously sees my dismay.

"She hung up on you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, what the hell?! What the hell?!" I repeat for good measure.

"You see this is why I don't believe you when you say you're dating or whatever. That woman doesn't give you to time of day."

"No, Ruby, I told you. She's….not like this all the time." I make the half hearted argument. Though it's true, my lips have grown tired of saying it. So now it sounds less convincing than ever.

"Riiiiight. Okay, well, all I'm saying is that she treats you like shit. I don't know why you put up with her." I just shrug my shoulders. I've heard that same thing from everyone in this town. Snow. David.

_I refuse to call him Charming. That just sounds so gay._

Granny. Leroy. Neal. Even Archie has said something similar but his word choice was much more tasteful of course.

And now Ruby.

"Well, all I can say is, she's not like this when it's just the two of us."

And it's true. She's a completely different person when we're the only two around. No air of professionalism. Just Emma and Regina. And that's what motivates me to finish up the endless piles of paperwork.

* * *

It's 9:14 when I finally finish it all, deciding that I would rather her be upset on Monday that it was a day late than upset that it wasn't finished. With a cup of cold coffee in my hand and a few overtime hours on my time sheet, I grab my leather jacket and head out the door. Locking up as I go.

I check my phone to see if Regina's called but no texts and no phone calls. Not that I expect her to text me. In her mind, that's the lowest form of communication a human being can resort to. I reminded her once that emailing was kinda like texting and she pushed me out of bed and told me not to come back until the sun came up Monday morning. It was a Wednesday night.

Not really sure why that was so offensive to her, but I've learned not to say it anymore so lesson learned.

_Ugh. You know you're whipped when you say "lesson learned"._

I assume that like every Friday night, I'll be spending the weekend at her house, so I quickly get in the trusty Bug and make my way to Mifflin street, already having packed a bag this morning.

As I pull in front of the house, I see that none of the lights are on. But her car is parked out front, so she must be home. Besides, she never forgets that Friday nights I come over. It was one of the first traditions we unintentionally created after we'd started dating.

I make my way up to the door and use the spare key under the flower pot to let myself in. As I glance around the dark foyer, I worry slightly. Usually she's in the kitchen cooking or at the very least watching the news in the living room, but that's not the case tonight. Although, in her defense, I do usually get home much earlier than this on a Friday. As I turn away from the light switched that I've just flicked upwards something comes running forward and I barely have time to drop my bag and catch it. I plant my legs firmly on the ground as I feel her body collide into mine, her arms circle my neck, and her legs wrap firmly around my waist.

She kisses my neck a few times and hugs me tightly.

This isn't my typical greeting, but I could certainly get used to it.

"Finally, you're home!"  
I squeeze her closer, finally getting to hold her close like I've wanted all day.

"Yeah, I am. You okay? You seem more excited than usual." She drops her legs from around my waist, but continues to cuddle her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm fine, I just missed you baby. You're home so late."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But I'm here now." She nods softly before leaning up to give me a kiss. I moan lightly into her mouth as if I haven't kissed her in years. When truthfully it was just 13 hours ago.

"Yes, you are here now. Are you hungry? I saved you a plate of dinner." She takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen, not even complaining that I'm still in my boots.

"Umm, I had a donut around 4:30 but nothing but coffee since then." As if it only needed gentle reminding that it hadn't been fed in nearly 5 hours, my stomach grumbles loudly.

Regina giggles lightly and my heart flutters at the sound.

"Well, let's get you fed then dear." She laces her fingers with mine and leads me to a chair at the breakfast bar to wait as she prepares my plate of her homemade lasagna.

" It's a Friday night…" she leaves the sentence hanging as if I'm supposed to know what that entails. I immediately begin to run off the list of important anniversaries before I speak so as not to unknowingly upset her. She takes anniversaries very seriously.

"Yes. It is a Friday night…"

"Which means Henry is sleeping over at Ryan's house….."

"Ugh. Ryan, seriously?

"Yes yes. I know he's Gaston's son, but I assure you, the apple falls very far from the obnoxious, steroid enhanced tree." I laugh outwardly at her joke and as my mouth is open she holds up a fork full of lasagna for me.

"I'm almost 30, Gina. You don't have to feed me baby." I say as I take a bite eagerly.

"I know, but I want to do something nice for you. You're always taking care of me. Let me do the same. Besides, you look overworked." She smirks as she says that last part and I can't help but smile around the fork as I take another bite.

"I am. The boss was a bitch today. Sent over a ton of paperwork."

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously. It's like that woman walks around with a permanent stick up her ass. God. She needs to get laid." When her eyes meet mine, I can no longer contain myself as I lean forward to capture her lips. She leans forward as well, as if waiting for me to get to her was taking lifetimes. When we meet in the middle, I feel the spark on my lips as if I'd been lightly electrocuted. And I realize that this is what makes the 9-5 worth it. The feeling I get when her lips meet mine. The flutter in my stomach when she says she's missed me. The skip of my heartbeat when she calls me "baby" or "honey". Sweet pet names meant for my ears only.

"What are you doing Emma? Thinking? Stop that. You know how much I hate that." I chuckle lightly and revel in the fact that she has a sense of humor. The Evil Queen has a sense of humor. And a good one at that. It took me a while to get used to, but now it's one of my favorite things about her. That we can laugh about things openly.

"Not thinking too deeply, I promise. I just was wondering what was for dessert?" I ask as I lean past her lips for her neck and place gentle kisses on her skin.

"Mmm, I made you a nice…hot…apple turnover." I immediately freeze and pull away as if burned by fire.

I look into her eyes to deem her seriousness, and though her face says nothing, her eyes say everything I need to know.

"Ahh Is it too soon?" She smirks. I let out a sigh of relief and laugh lightly.

"Yes Regina! It's going to be too soon for awhile! You can't just run around here making apple turnover jokes!"

"Mmm, I'll do my best to remember that, although I'm pretty sure even Henry finds them humorous!" I just rolls my eyes at that, knowing that she would never make such jokes in front of Henry. Things may have changed a lot in the last few months, but we still weren't quite past that incident.

"Emmmmmaaaaa, stop thinking so much. It's a Friday night and we have the whole house to ourselves. You know what that means. Now, would you please carry the queen upstairs? Her feet are tired. The Jimmy Choos are made to be sexy. Not comfortable."

I laugh loudly but prepare to scoop her up bridal style when she stops me immediately with a hand on my shoulder.

"No no. I would like to be piggied back please." I snort at her misused term but turn around and bend at the knees for her.

"Baby, I think it would be piggy backed. Not piggied back." She hops on regardless, thoroughly ignoring me.

"Okay then. Giddeup!" She taps my shoulders lightly, but I make no effort to move.

"I'm a pig Gina. Not a horse. I don't think you tell pigs to giddeup." She huffs loudly then slaps my ass soundly.

"Fine. Move bitch, move." I nod, knowing that's the best (and least offensive) thing I'm going to get and I begin to head to the staircase. As I reach the middle of the stairs however I'm reminded of the dishes left haphazardly on the counter.

"Wait! Gina, the dishes!"

"Fuck it! Emma, leave that shit for someone who cares!"

Now if only I could get her to say things like that during work hours.

We finally reach the bedroom and I drop her recklessly on the bed. She quickly scoots up to her side and gets under the covers as I take off my boots and join her.

"Don't forget the remote, bitch." I just shake my head and laugh. For as often as she uses terms of endearment, she also never hesitates to throw out a few expletives at me.

"Got it. One Rizzoli & Isles marathon, coming up!" She snuggles into me and whispers "Thank you, my love" as the opening scene starts to play and all the name calling and abuse floats to the back of my mind.

"Oh, baby, I almost forgot." I look away from the tv to ask what it is she's forgotten when suddenly I'm hit in the face. I look down in my lap to find a Snickerdoodle cookie waiting for me. As I look to her I can tell that she's trying, highly unsuccessfully, to hide her smile.

"That woman at the mayor's office told me to give that to you. Didn't say why. I swear she thinks she's hot shit in those power suits and Louboutins." I genuinely laugh as I munch on my cookie and put my attention back on the t.v.

Yeahhhh, she can have the 9-5, as long as I get to have this at the end of each day. It's all worth it.


End file.
